wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscars/2008
Best Motion Picture of the Year * Atonement * Juno * Michael Clayton * No Country for Old Men * There Will Be Blood Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role * Stinky PeteThe Hog Town 500 * Pooner DanialsWhen the Red River Flows * John WatercastleTake the Old Dirt Road * Tommy Lee Jones for In the Valley of Elah * Viggo Mortensen for Eastern Promises Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role * Cate Blanchett for Elizabeth: The Golden Age * Julie Christi for Away from Her * Marion Cotillard for La Môme La * Laura Linney for The Savages * Ellen Page for Juno Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role * Casey Affleck for The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford * Javier Bardem for No Country for Old Men * Philip Seymour Hoffman for Charlie Wilson's War * Hal Holbrook for Into the Wild * Tom Wilkinson for Michael Clayton Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role * Cate Blanchett for I'm Not There. * Ruby Dee for American Gangster * Saoirse Ronan for Atonement * Amy Ryan for Gone Baby Gone * Tilda Swinton for Michael Clayton Best Achievement in Directing * Paul Thomas Anderson for There Will Be Blood * Ethan Coen, Joel Coen for No Country for Old Men * Tony Gilroy for Michael Clayton * Jason Reitman for Juno * Julian Schnabel for Le Scaphandre et le papillon Best Writing, Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen * Juno by Diablo Cody * Lars and the Real Girl by Nancy Oliver * Michael Clayton by Tony Gilroy * Ratatouille by Brad Bird, Jan Pinkava and Jim Capobianco * The Savages by Tamara Jenkins Best Writing, Screenplay Based on Material Previously Produced or Published * Atonement adapted by Christopher Hampton * Away from Her adapted by Sarah Polley * Le Scaphandre et le papillon adapted by Ronald Harwood * No Country for Old Men adapted by Joel Coen and Ethan Coen * There Will Be Blood adapted by Paul Thomas Anderson Best Achievement in Cinematography * Roger Deakins for The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford * Seamus McGarvey for Atonement * Roger Deakins for No Country for Old Men * Janusz Kaminski for Le Scaphandre et le papillon * Robert Elswit for There Will Be Blood Best Achievement in Editing * Christopher Rouse for The Bourne Ultimatum * Juliette Welfling for Le Scaphandre et le papillon * Jay Cassidy for Into the Wild * Ethan Coen and Joel Coen for No Country for Old Men * Dylan Tichenor for There Will Be Blood Best Achievement in Art Direction * Arthur Max and Beth A. Rubino for American Gangster * Sarah Greenwood and Katie Spencer for Atonement * Dennis Gassner and Anna Pinnock for The Golden Compass * Dante Ferretti and Francesca Lo Schiavo for Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Jack Fisk, Jim Erickson for There Will Be Blood Best Achievement in Costume Design * Albert Wolsky for Across the Universe * Jacqueline Durran for Atonement * Alexandra Byrne for Elizabeth: The Golden Age * Marit Allen for La Môme * Colleen Atwood for Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Best Achievement in Makeup * Didier Lavergne and Jan Archibald for La Môme * Rick Baker and Kazuhiro Tsuji for Norbit * Ve Neill and Martin Samuel for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Best Achievement in Music Written for Motion Pictures, Original Score * Dario Marianelli for Atonement * Alberto Iglesias for The Kite Runner * James Newton Howard for Michael Clayton * Michael Giacchino for Ratatouille * Marco Beltrami for 3:10 to Yuma Best Achievement in Music Written for Motion Pictures, Original Song * "Raise It Up" from August Rush * "Happy Working Song" from Enchanted * "So Close" from Enchanted * "That's How You Know" from Enchanted * “Falling Slowly” from Once Best Achievement in Sound * Scott Millan, David Parker and Kirk Francis for The Bourne Ultimatum * Skip Lievsay, Craig Berkey, Greg Orloff and Peter F. Kurland for No Country for Old Men * Randy Thom, Michael Semanick and Doc Kane for Ratatouille * Paul Massey, David Giammarco and Jim Stuebe for 3:10 to Yuma * Kevin O'Connell, Greg P. Russell and Peter J. Devlin for Transformers Best Achievement in Sound Editing * Karen M. Baker and Per Hallberg for The Bourne Ultimatum * Skip Lievsay for No Country for Old Men * Randy Thom and Michael Silvers for Ratatouille * Matthew Wood for There Will Be Blood * Mike Hopkins and Ethan Van der Ryn for Transformers Best Achievement in Visual Effects * Michael L. Fink, Bill Westenhofer, Ben Morris and Trevor Wood for The Golden Compass * John Knoll, Hal T. Hickel, Charlie Gibson and John Frazier for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Scott Farrar, Scott Benza, Russell Earl and John Frazier for Transformers Best Animated Feature Film of the Year * Persepolis * Ratatouille * Surf's Up Best Foreign Language Film of the Year * from Austria, Fälscher * from Israel, Beaufort * from Kazakhstan, Mongol * from Poland, Katyn * from Russia, 12 Best Documentary, Features * No End in Sight * Operation Homecoming: Writing the Wartime Experience * SiCKO * Taxi to the Dark Side * War Dance Best Documentary, Short Subjects * Freeheld * La Corona * Salim Baba * Sari's Mother Best Short Film, Animated * Même les pigeons vont au paradis * I Met the Walrus * Madame Tutli-Putli * Moya lyubov * Peter & the Wolf Best Short Film, Live Action * Om natten * Il Supplente * Le Mozart des pickpockets * Tanghi argentini * The Tonto Woman